The Real Lightning Dragon Slayer
by WickedSlytherin
Summary: Laxus & The a thunder Legion take a job request to find & rescue a girl who was kidnapped. The reward is a pretty handsome one, so who wouldn't take such a job. But who is this girl that was kidnapped really.. Everything changes for Laxus once he meets her though.. Is he finally growing up?
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own any Fairytail characters** **, only my OC's. Letty, Liz, K**

 **ellin, Starla, & Ro. Maybe more.**

* * *

 **Comment, all reviews are welcome. && I am always open to ideas! **

* * *

**Thank you you for reading in advance!**

* * *

Laxus & The Thunder Legion is on a mission to save an imprisoned girl named Letty from a dark guild affiliated with Raven Tail. Their plan is to hand her over to Raven Tail though Laxus & his team they don't know why... yet. Although really she is a real Lightning Dragon Slayer, unlike Laxus who is only a dragon slayer because of being forced to eat a lightning dragon slayer lacrima as a kid by his father. His father is none of ther Ivan Dreyar master of Raven Tail. Laxus & his team have the dark guild named Dark Heart in sight, but they are hidden thanks to some of Freed's runes (not sure if that's possible, but in this story it is.) They come up with a plan after a moment or two of observing the area... Laxus is going straight to the front door, & the other members are going for the back.

They all storm in at once, it was a fairly easy take down at the start. Which seemed very off. Laxus met up with the other 3 in the center of the building, the plan was for Freed, Bisklow, & Evergreen to split up & find the girl & get out of there. Laxus is going to find the master of this guild. Laxus may seem like an ass, but he doesn't take to kindly of people messing with people from his guild, women, or children. & he promised the father, the guild would pay for taking his daughter. They all set out.

It didn't take long for Laxus to reach the top floor, before he even got to the only door there his lightening struck it making it crumble. Inside was a man, looking very shocked & kind of scared. His whole guild was just taken down in a matter of minutes. Laxus said one word ... "Why?" The man known as Master Shaw said "yy-your ff-father pays very well." Laxus scoffed at his answer & said "yeah, well pay back is a bitch." & struck him with just a simple bolt of lightning. It took him down.

Meanwhile Freed & Bisklow set out downstairs looking for the girl & Evergreen search the second floor. Freed was the one to find her. She was changed to the wall, nearly dead. He could barely sense anything from her, her pulse was very low. He cut her chains & picked her up running out of the room & down the hall. Bisklow spotted him & followed. Freed says "find Ever & Laxus, meet me outside." Bisklow nods & the separate as the reach the main floor. Freed had already set runes around the building, so as soon as his comrades were outside the building would blow. He runs across the entry & the the edge of the forest, he sets the girl down carefully & starts to examine her. Her clothes are all tattered so he takes his coat off & puts it in her first thing & is soon joined by his team. They all turn around & watch the building blow.

The rest for a moment but not for to long, Laxus soon picks the girl up carrying her bridal style as the walk the long way back to Magnolia. After about 10miles she finally starts to wake up, she slowly opens her eyes seeing Laxus stern face looking forward as he walks. She whispers "thank you." & Laxus stops & looks down seeing a small smile on her face. For a rare moment he smiles & he says "just doing my job." They all stop & rest as he sets her down. Ever ask "how are you feeling?" "Like hell, but better now that I'm out of there. Thank you all..." She looks around to everyone. Freed says "no need to thank us miss, just doing what we do best." Laxus asks "do you know why they took you in the first place?" She looked down at the ground before looking back up to Laxus & says "because who hired them wants my magic, as well as anyone like me. He wants to gain power & take over the magic world." Laxus thinks 'so this is my father's plan?' "What type of magic do you have?" "Well if they didn't take all of it away from me, I'm a Lightening Dragon Slayer..." Laxus & his team gasp & she looks up to their shocked faces.. Laxus stumbles on his words but finally says "we're you trained by a real dragon?" She nods & says "yeah till she disappeared one day, & after wondering around for a few months this kind couple took me in & I kinda became their daughter." Laxus thinks 'she's a real Lightening Dragon Slayer.. How could she not take them down then?' Finally he says "well, I'm a Lightening Dragon Slayer too, although I wasn't trained by an actual dragon. My father made me eat a lacrima to gain my dragon slayer magic.. & dotn be afraid when I tell you this, but the one that wants your magic is my father. But I am not affiliated with him at all, I am part of FairyTail. My grandfather baned by father years ago from the guild when he turned evil. You can trust me, you can trust us." As he waves his hand out to his team. "I'm Laxus, & this is Freed, Evergreen, & Bisklow. We're going to FairyTail right now. One to get you fixed up & two to tell my grandpa & the rest of the guild the news. I promise you won't be harmed again." "Your FairyTail!?" She asks with so much excitement, her reaction was amusing to see. Laxus just nods, Evergreen smiles brightly, Freed says "yeah" , & Bisklow says "you betcha."

She's to weak to stand so Laxus picks her back up & they continue the walk back to FairyTail. About an hour later they make it. Laxus yells "is Wendy here!?" & the blue haired girl pops up running over, quickly assessing the situation & says "infirmary." Laxus starts to walk towards the stairs with Wendy & Carla on his tail. He looks at Mira & says "get Gramps, it's urgent." She nods & sets out to his office.

Once in the infirmary he lays Letty down on a bed & Wendy quickly gets to work. She takes off Freed's coat handing it to him & Carla gets her supplies to clean the cuts & bandage them up. Once she's cleaned she using her healing power to fix anything internal. Laxus has Ever to go get her parents.. Gramps & Mira soon walk in & inform him with everything. Gramps doesn't direct what he says to anyone but just says with a very dark aura "Ivan you will pay." It scares Letty & she's grabs Laxus' hand. It takes him by complete surprise but he looks down at her squeezing it reassuringly & says "Gramps your scaring the poor girl." He chuckles says "I'm sorry child, my son just really gets to me." She nods & Wendy says "okay everyone out, she needs to rest."

She doesn't let go of Laxus' hand & asks "please stay a minute." He nods & Wendy says "once your parents arrive we'll come check on you." Wendy smiles warmly before leaving. "What is it?" "What's going to happen now?" "Well... My father has been causing a lot of probltems, & this just adds to it. But I think it's enough now that it might have set Gramps off to actually do something. He thinks of everyone in this guild as his kids or as he calls us brats. Most of us have been here since being young kids so it fits. & along with me & Wendy who took care of you there is 2 other dragon slayers here. Plus there is 2 more in another guild that are friends & one more with an independent guild that is kinda the same. Here at FairyTail we do anything to protect our friends, we're a family. A family of misfits. So we will now really set out to take down Raven Tail before another Dragon Slayer or anyone else is hurt." "I always wanted to join FairyTail, I always thought this guild was amazing. But I'm not strong enough so I never came here." "What do you mean your not strong enough? You survived having nearly all of your magic energy pulled from your body, not many people could have survived that." "I couldn't fight that guild that took me, I wasn't strong enough to protect myself. I wasn't strong enough to protect my parents." She looks down starting to cry, Laxus thinks 'I've never been soft like this, why is she making me feel this way? I wanna stop her hurting, I wanna stop those tears, I wanna take all her pain go away.' Before he makes another thought he is pulling her into his lap hugging her & says "it's going to be okay. You have friends now. I'll train you. You'll get stronger. Your joining FairyTail. No one is always able to protect themselves, that's what the guild is for. We fight for each other. We're family." I push her back & look at her. Wiping her tears from her cheeks & she says "you mean it? I can really join & you'll train me?" Laxus nods & she smiles, actually smiles making him smile & hugs him. He doesn't take by much surprise, he can't explain to himself what's going on inside him but hugs her back.

Wendy walks back into the room with her parents behind her, all 3 have very shocked faces as they see Letty still in Laxus' lap laughing as they talk. Her father Kellin clears his throat making them both jump & fall on the floor. Their faces turn 50 shades of red as they hit the floor with a thud making them gasp & run over helping them up. Kellin finally asks "so what was going on in here?" Laxus rubs the back of his neck stuttering "oh.. uh.. um?" & Letty just giggles saying "oh dad stop it. He was just making me feel better. I was a balling mess & he was hugging me before cracking a joke & that's why ya walked in to me laughing as I was in his lap. Stop being so stubborn." Kellin looks back & forth between the two & sighs pulling Letty into a hug. He lets again & she hugs her mom but as her mom lets go she starts to sway making Laxus catch her from behind. Wendy says "I'd advise you get back in bed. Your not 100%, you had nearly all your magic energy & your life pulled from you. It's going to be a couple of days." Letty sighs & climbs back in the bed. Wendy uses a pain killer spell on her before leaving.

Liz gets into her bag a pulls out an envelope handing it to Laxus & says "the reward for getting our daughter back for us. Thank you." Laxus doesn't want to take the reward feeling something for Letty but not sure what, tries to decline but they refuse. So he takes it anyway. Kellin says "we already have your team their share, that's just yours." He just nods sliding it into his pocket. Laxus & Letty then inform them of everything going on, how she's joining FairyTail & that Laxus will be training her. Liz sighs & says "Finally. You'll get stronger & your dream is coming true. I'm so happy for you baby." Letty smiles brightly & Kellin says "if anything happens to my daughter I will hold you personally responsible Laxus." Laxus chuckles & says "you won't have to worry, as soon as I'm done with her she will prolly be stronger than me." Letty laughs & says "I doubt that." "No it's true, you were trained by an actual dragon. I wasn't. Your magic is purer than mine." Liz says "what do you mean you weren't trained by an actual dragon? Then how are you a dragon slayer?" We didn't tell them about my father, just that the master of Raven Tail is collecting dragon slayer magic. So then Laxus explains about his father & how he's a dragon slayer. They nod. After everything is pretty well explained Laxus leaves letting them have some alone time because Letty had been gone for about 2 weeks. He goes straight for the bar to tell Mira that Letty will be joining so she can find out what color stamp & where she wants it later. He then goes to Gramps' office, who once he gets there is still fuming & is talking to a past FairyTail member that is now on the council. They both acknowledged Laxus & continue. Soon it's over & Gramps fills him in, Laxus tells him Letty is joining & that he's going to train her. Gramps of course agrees & thinks it's a good idea for him train her. Saying "she needs to learn how to use her power to not only protect herself & others. But also how to properly use it." Laxus & Gramps then both head back to the infirmary, Laxus introduces Gramps to her parents as their leaving & Gramps gives Letty the big warm welcome to the guild.

Mira soon gives her a purple emblem just over her left breast. Laxus shows her his just below his left breast, making her giggle. It's now late at night, nearly everyone has left. Laxus has just went down to the bar to get some food before Mira leaves for Letty & himself. Only Mira, Erza, Elfman, Lisanna, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, & Carla are left. Wendy told him she will be up shortly to takes one more pain killer spell to last the night on Letty. As Letty & Laxus are eatting & talking Wendy shows up to do so. Everyone soon leaves after that. Laxus doesn't know why but he doesn't want to leave Letty by herself tonight so he stays.

They talk well into the night, she falls asleep & he heads over the bed next to her's & lays down. He laying there thinking & Letty starts to cry & fidget in her sleep. He quickly realized she's having a nightmare & goes to wake her up. He's sitting in the bed lightly shaking her saying her name.. She wakes up climbing into his lap crying, he rubs her back telling her it's okay. They both fall asleep, her still in his lap.

Wendy & Carla arrive extra early to check on Letty only to find them as so. Shocked to see the sight, knowing Laxus never shows a soft side. They close the door walking back down the hall not to disturb them & Carla says "I knew it." "Knew what?" Wendy questions. "Laxus & Letty of course. Laxus doesn't realize it I'm sure but he feels something for Letty. He has quickly gotten protective over her. He even stayed her all night with her. & that just now proves it. She feels something for him to. Neither are sure of what they feel. But they have a connection. A strong one." Carla stats matter of factly. Wendy says "maybe it's because they are the same kind of dragon slayer? Or did you see something?" "Well I did see something, but it's still so obvious to the eye. Your just so innocent Wendy that's why you can't see it maybe." Wendy scoffs at the innocent comment making Carla chuckle.

They get downstairs and Mira, Lisanna, & Elfman are there, Mira asking "how's Letty?" Wendy & Carla just giggle & Wendy says "oh I'm sure she's feeling much better after her night with Laxus." Making them all go wide eyed & Lisanna says "no way!" Mira giggles & says "it's about time he found someone." Carla says "neither of them know how they really feel yet, they both just know they feel something. But it's a strong connect & seen a glimpse of them in the future. It wasn't a clear image it was jumbled, but I could feel what they have for each other. & together they will be a force to be reckoned with." Elfman says "that's manly!" We all sit at the bar talking & some others come in. Gramps arrives & asks how Letty is, they fill him in & it makes him gush about Laxus. It's around 10am now & Wendy decides it's time to go check on her. So Mira & her head up to the infirmary & Laxus & Letty are just waking up. Mira & Wendy bust up in giggles & Laxus just tosses the pillows at them says "shut it. This doesn't get out." Making them laugh harder & Wendy says "oops too late." & Laxus blushes, actually blushes.

After giving the okay to leave the infirmary they all head downstairs. The guild is a bunch of chaos as usual & Letty leans closer to Laxus & asks "is it always this way?" He smiles saying "pretty much, but you get used to it." They walk over the to the bar where Gramps is sitting & he smiles seeing Letty & says "well welcome to the chaos lil girl, this is FairyTail." Gramps then amplifies his voice making Letty tremble grabbing Laxus & he just laughs holding her & the guild quickly quites down... "Brats, I'd like to introduce you to our new member, Miss Letty Palmer. She's a Lightening Dragon Slayer, actually taught by a real lightening dragon. I want you to make her feel welcomed & don't bombard her. Natsu I'm talking to you." Making Natsu stop in his tracks as he's running over after hearing that she was a dragon slayer too.

Then he slowly walks over & says "hiya, I'm Natsu. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." Letty slowly untucks herself from Laxus & shakes his outstretched hand saying "nice to meet you." Gajeel, Levy, & Lily come up, Gajeel saying "& I'm a Iron Dragon Slayer." As he takes a bite out of a chunk of metal, that makes Letty giggle & say "nice ta meet ya." Levy says "don't mind metal head here, I'm Levy & this is Lily." As she nods to the car in her hands. "Nice to meet you both, ohhh are you an exceed too?" "Yup, Gajeel is my slayer, although I didn't meet him like Wendy & Natsu met there's." Letty just smiles warmly & I blue cat lands on Natsus head & she says "you must be Natsu's" "aye sir! I'm Happy!" She just giggles. "I have one too, my parents said she was out last night when Evergreen went to get them. That the last 2 weeks had been extremely hard on her. Her name is Starla, she's a deep black blue like the midnight sky." The 3 cats they can't wait to meet her.

Laxus slowly takes her around the guild meeting everyone there. Around 2pm they are sitting at the bar eating some lunch when her parents & Starla walk in. Starla takes flight at once to Letty. Once getting to her hugging & crying making Letty break down too. "Oh Starla, it's okay now, I'm fine. I missed you so much!" "I missed you too" Starla sobbed. Letty soon says "Starla I have 3 special friends I want you to meet." Starla rubs her eyes looking up at her best friend & Laxus yells "Happy, Carla, & Lily come here." The cats & their slayers walk over. "Starla I'd like you to meet Happy.. "Aye Sir" Carla "hi" & Pantherlily aka Lily." "Hey" Starla smiles "exceeds, others exceeds just like me?" "Yup, & their slayers Natsu.. "Yo!" Wendy "hi" & Gajeel." "Hey." "There's other slayers here too?" "Yeah, & this is Laxus he's a lightening slayer like me, although he wasn't trained like a dragon like me. His father forced him to eat a lacrima. Natsu is a fire dragon slayer, Wendy is a sky dragon slayer, she is also a healer & uses support magic, & Gajeel is a iron dragon slayer." "That's amazing. & this many slayers in one guild." "I know right?"

Starla goes off with Happy, Carla, & Lily. They made fast friends. Starla got a matching FairyTail emblem on her back. Letty, her parents, the other slayers, Natsu's team, Laxus' team, & Gajeel n Levy all talked with Gramps & Mira around the bar. Everyone is planning on helping to train Letty & Letty finally feels like she is in the right place. She is content.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of her being part of FairyTail is slow since she is still recovering from what happened. The Thunder Legion expect for Laxus has gone out on a jobs all week, he has been spending all his time with Letty. & today Wendy has finally gave the okay that training could begin. Mira packed them lunches & so Laxus, Letty, & Starla set out for a clearing in the woods.

Laxus doesn't push her to hard, only doing a couple spells to start off with & meditation for focus. He explains that after you learn to center yourself you can gain better control over your powers & that she should do this often. Starla set out the blanket & everything Mira packed calling them over for lunch. They talked & laughed while they ate. Laxus made an exercise plan for them & they did tht plus the couple spells they worked on that more for the rest the afternoon. Around dusk they started heading back to town, once getting back to the guild they went & sat at the bar getting drinks from Mira. Starla went off to talk to Lily since Carla & Happy we're still gone with team Natsu till tomorrow.

It was a quite night at the guild, after a couple more hours Laxus walks Starla & Letty home. Letty asks "wanna come in & hang out for awhile?" Laxus thinks for a moment & says "sure." Letty smiles brightly taking his hand pulling him inside & yells "mom, dad I'm home. Starla, Laxus, & I will be in the rec room." As she pulls him along with her upstairs. She opens the door to a room full of bean bags, & huge plush couch, a tv, game systems, games, a pool table, & more. Laxus' mouth drops open looking around making Letty giggle. They sit on the couch talking & laughing, soon Starla leaves... She learned from Carla what's with them so she likes giving them alone time to get closer to one & other.

Laxus finally gets the courage to ask her what he's wanted to ask all week... "Hey Letty...?" She looks up to him with her big golden eyes "yes?" "Uhm... I was wondering... Would you want to go get dinner with me tomorrow night? Like as a date?" Laxus blushes, actually blushes a very bright red. Making Letty blush even brighter & she smiles as big as she can saying "yes, I'd love to." "Good, that makes me happy."

After awhile she falls asleep with her head in his lap & he's sitting there stroking her hair & falls asleep himself. It's around 2am & Starla comes back to find them fast asleep. She wakes Laxus up & he picks Letty up carrying her to bed with Starla's lead & soon leaves. He's practically bubbling over with excitement as he walks home. No one has ever seen this side of Laxus so if anyone seen him as he walked home they'd think he was under a spell or something.

-Date-

No one knows about the date at the guild, not even Starla. She just thinks they are hanging out tonight, nothing special. Laxus takes her to a quite little restaurant on the south side of town.

They are sitting in a very far back corner, not that either is ashamed or scared to be seen in a date with the other. But Laxus wanted to keep this night. With her. All by himself. Little interruptions as possible. Their talking and laughing the whole night. Laxus thinks a few times 'what is this girl doing to me, I've never thought or felt these things before?' He stares into her big golden eyes, intertwines their fingers, feels his heart beating out of his chest and just says "thank you for agreeing to come in this date with me. It means a lot." All the while Letty blushes a very deep red, her cheeks & ears burning at the contact of those words. She thinks 'is this love? Does Laxus love me?' And says "the pleasure is all mine, really." & holds his hand in hers.

They finish dinner and eat dessert. After leaving the restaurant they take a walk through the nearest park. Stopping at the fountain and taking a seat. Laxus says "I understand if you don't want anyone to know. But I want to keep seeing each other." He turns his face looking up to the moon so she can't see him blush. She takes his hand, scooting close to him and says "who says I don't want anyone to know?" With a jerk he looks right at her, dead in the eyes & she plants her lips right on his. Giving him the softest kiss. It takes him a moment but he lays a hand in her cheek and deepens the kiss. Sparks flooding from his lips to ever inch of her body. Her hair stands on end and she absorbs the power making her magic grow. She sends a pulse of bolts back through him. When they pull away it's a sight to be seen. The water is steaming & has static electricity dancing across the surface, the stone around where they sit is scorched, their hair is on ends. And both have a very wild, but erotic look in their eyes.

After regaining the energy to walk home. Laxus walks her home leaving her at the door with Starla, and he parts his way going home. It takes all Letty can do to get ready before bed, and she's laying there. She feels her lips, feeling the spark still there left by Laxus. And she smiles. Laxus smiles laying in bed looking over tonight events.

-at the guild-

It's the next day, the Thunder Legion is sitting at their table when Letty and Starla walk in. Laxus knew before the door opened who it was, he smirks as the door opens feeling that same spark left from her presence last night on his lips.

Letty and Starla walk up to the bar greeting Mira and order breakfast. While they wait for breakfast they head over to the request board to find a job. They still soloing it, haven't found the right team to join or make yet. She does go out with others every now and then. But today it will be just them.. Or so she thought.

Laxus watches her, admiring her presence in the guild. Before she can choose a job, Laxus walk over and interrupts her thoughts. "Uhm, I was wondering. Would you want to come on this job with me. The Exceeds need me to charge their power supply lacrimas in their village, and I could use some help doing so." Laxus says eyes closed with a beaming smile as Letty looks up at him answering with the same expression. "Okay." And yes, his team is still coming along.

His team sits on one side of the table and Starla and Letty join him on his side. Mira meets you at the table with your food and more drinks. You all talk and make a plan to meet up in an hour to head out.

Within the hour they set into the forest off Magnolia for the location the exceed have made a village since coming to Earthland from Edolas. Laxus introduces Letty to a few important exceeds, and Starla is amazed at the number of beings their is in her race. Laxus & Letty then set out charging up the lacrimas through out the village.

Once they are done the Queen & her council have a feast set up in the village square. Their Laxus finally meets his special little friend. Laxus is putting on a little bolt show & sees one little exceed special interest in magic power. His eyes dance as they follow the sparks. "What's your name?" Laxus ask it, "Rowena, Ro for short." The exceed says & Letty giggles "oh your the cutest thing ever. Besides you of course Starla!" Ro is black with yellow flaked through out her coat, stark yellow eyes with gold making them look aflame. She was a gorgeous exceed. Laxus then asks "sorry for my bluntness, but will you be mine?" And he smiles wide with his eyes closed. She hugs him & says "yes!"

That night Ro met FairyTail & become an official member with a matching to Laxus black mark on her back. Carla & Ro became quick friends. Asuka especially loved Ro & Ro grew very fond Asuka.


	3. Chapter 3

With the reward from the exceed job and the rewards from the next 3 jobs. Letty has enough money to pay half years rent so she can focus on training. Laxus, Letty, Starla, & Ro make camp in the woods for 5 months. Training every day except Saturday, that's rest day. One hour each day is set aside to fish & gather wood n berries. Letty is half as strong as she could be. But she still has made a huge progress from where she start.

Their relationship has blossomed into a beautiful thing. Laxus wants to ask Letty to move in with him when they get home, but he doesn't know if it would be to soon. Or if her dad would agree to it. But then again he wants her there no matter because wants to always protect her. Letty on the hand is begging him to ask her to move in, but is so anxious can't say anything.

Ro says "oh Laxus if you won't do it I will." & gives him a very stern look. Laxus smiles across to Ro & then looks up to Letty. "Letty, move in with me?" Her head spins. She thinks 'he ask me, he ask me, he really ask me.' She nods her head, "okay." He pulls her into hug, spinning around.

And with that being said they spend the last night under the stars. Laxus points out constellations, telling her bout the celestial spirit each is tht Lucy has. Soon drifts off to sleep listening to the beat of Laxus heart. Laxus as his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. It's the only way he can go sleep now.

-next day at the guild-

That morning they pack up the camp site & head back for the guild. Everyone can't wait for them to get back, especially the Thunder Legion. But their trying to be patient. Once outside the doors Laxus squeezes her hand saying "ya ready?" & Letty shakes her head up & down excitedly. Still holding the others hand, they each grab a knob with their free one opening the doors to the guild. As usual most everyone looks up & the guild hall bursts into cheers & screams of 'welcome home'. A few 'their holding hands' 'aw how cute' 'Laxus finally found one' could be heard, making Letty blush.

Once the Thunder Legion finally calms down Evergreen says "bout time this happened." Freed ask "when did this happen?" Laxus lets go of Letty hand wrapping his arm around her shoulders & says "before we left." He kisses her temple & sparks fill her to the very core, making her eyes dance & flash with the thrill of it. Evergreen gushes over how cute they are, but even though Letty is as red as a tomato she walks with her head held high next to Laxus over to the usual table.

When seats are taken Mira makes her way over first welcoming them home & ask if they want anything. And with an appetite like Letty, of course she is. Natsu comes up asking "so Letty, ya wanna fight?" Laxus stares Natsu down & before he can say anything Letty say "yea, tomorrow out in the clearing." "I won't go easy on you." "Good, I don't expect you too. I haven't been training for nothing ya know." Laxus "Letty are you sure about this?" She looks at him smiling, "yup, besides friendly competition is always good." "Natsu I'm warning you, you go to far you will be dealing with me." Laxus say as his eyes get darkened over & his aura darkens. Letty grabs his face making him look at her. "Stop. It's okay. I'll be fine. Look foods here, let's eat then go home." She smiles sadly & that causes him to snap out of it & mumble "I'm sorry." She kisses his cheek & quickly starts stuffing her face. In the meantime Lucy & Happy we're pulling Natsu away from Laxus, yelling at him the whole way.

-Laxus House-

Letty hadn't been to Laxus' house yet, he'd only been to her's. He was carrying her on his back as they walked up the pathway to his house & when they got to the door she jumped off. Laxus unlocks opening the door showing her in saying "well it isn't much, but it's home." She drops her backpack on the couch and starts walking around. In the living room in the stairs leading upstairs, off the living room is a study (obviously not really used at the moment, but soon will be), then there's a kitchen with an eating nook, & a small dinning room. Upstairs there is a bathroom, two bedrooms (one being used as a gym room & the other for storage), then there's the master bed & bath. It was nicely sized & Laxus actually has pretty good taste in furniture. Letty is standing in the doorway to the bedroom as he walks up behind her, he kinda startles her making him chuckle & he asks "so whatcha think?" "No bad, the study downstairs though I'm going to make use of. And now that we both have a cat, that room you've got boxes stacked in needs cleaned out to make them a room." "I was actually thinking we could start on their room tomorrow, tonight they could sleep in the living room." "Sounds good, now imma take a shower. Haven't had a proper one in months." Laxus laughs nodding "everything's in the cabinets, imma get the cats some pillows & blankets." Letty nods walking off into the bathroom.

Letty is laying in bed while Laxus take a shower, trying but failing to stay awake till he got in bed. His bed is just so comfy. Like it really is perfect. Once he's out he sees she's asleep & takes in the moment thinking 'She's mine. She's in my bed. I have her all to myself. My little dragon. She's beautiful.' He quietly climbs into bed making her mumble in her sleep, he scoots down beside her wrapping his arm over her pulling her into him. He kisses the top of her head and whisper "goodnight my little dragon." She nuzzles into him mumbling "goodnight sparky" and sighs with contentment.

-fight-

Laxus & Letty are out in the clearing before anyone else. Letty agrees to eat Laxus Lightning so he will shut up and help make her a little stronger in the beginning. Soon Natsu ad others are there. Gajeel says "ya sure ya wanna do this shrimp?" Letty nods & Gajeel looks at Laxus whose faces is a mix of emotions. He knows how Natsu gets carried away, they all do. Gajeel says "Laxus I'm with ya this goes to far." Laxus just nods. Levy sighs holding Lily in her hands & Lucy comes up with Happy in hers saying "well I guess he's ready when you are." Levy, Lucy, & all 4 cats stand the closest off to the side lines. Laxus & Gajeel are the closest of all though in front of them. Letty says "you ready?" Natsu "I'm fired up!"

"Iron Fist of the Flame Dragon" Natsu yells, Letty dodges making him punch a tree. Letty counters with a bolt of lightning to his ass making him jump three foot in the air. "Hey what the hell was tht?" Letty shrugs "I seen an opening." "Roar of the Fire Dragon." "Roar of the Lightning Dragon." Both powers are going head strong against the other. Letty steps a foot forward, pushing with all her power & it blows past the fire straight to Natsu knocking him back. She doesn't give him time to get his thoughts collected & attacks again. After her 5th attack he says "okay okay" with scorched smoldering hair. Laxus looks utterly shocked & Gajeel asks "what the hell just happened?" Letty says "let me explain. One he was going easy on me even though he said he wouldn't. Two he second guessed how strong I was now. Three his thoughts are else where and not with this fight." Lucy says "you can read him that easily? It's taken me forever to read him.. He's so stubborn." Levy says "wondering what has him thinking so hard that he couldn't focus on this fight?" Watching Natsu closely as he argues with Happy. Letty "my guess is a certain girl." Lucy gets beat red thinking 'who is it? Why not me?' Levy says "a girl..? Hmm." As she takes a peek at her best friend, Levy knows how Lucy feels & has her ideas about Natsu as well. Levy then gets the ideas tht she's gonna rope Gajeel into helping her, but their gonna get Natsu & Lucy together. Then she thinks 'gahh then if only metal head would acknowledge me like that.'

Everyone's done head back to the guild, everyone's talking about Natsu being to preoccupied to fight & taking it easy on her because he underestimated her. It kind of has him mad, but he accepted defeat. Gajeel keeps teasing him asking what's on your mind. Is it a girl. Or wait is it a guy. Levy punches Gajeel & that makes Letty bust up laughing, she sees what Levy thinks of the metal head dragon. So Letty gets this plan tht she will get Natsu x Lucy & Gajeel x Levy together one way or another. Starters, Natsu & Lucy because that will obviously be the easiest. With you now havin your plans for the day, Laxus & The Thunder Legion went off on a job for the day. Laxus kisses the top of your head as he leaves & says "don't wait up but I'll be home tonight."

Letty pulls Levy asides telling her the plan, Levy tells her she had the same plan. They pull Gajeel over & explain to him. Then get Natsu & Lucy together was set in motion. Gajeel "Natsu, so all jokes aside. Who do you think I should ask out to dinner, Lisanna or Lucy?" He drags Lucy's name out obviously, but the moment he started it got an instant reaction out of Natsu. Pleased Gajeel says "so it is Lucy you like? Dude why not ask her out?" "Because I know she doesn't feel the same way, I'm her best friend. Nothing more." Natsu would normally be embarrassed to admit such things, but he couldn't deny the facts anymore. Gajeel "I wouldn't be so sure about that man." Natsu looks back up with him, question in his eyes. "Tell her man." Natsu laughs, "okay the day you tell Levy you love her, I'll tell Lucy I love her." Gajeel doesn't get shocked often, but this shocked him. Natsu continues "I see the way you look at her. How you look after her. & ive seen how she looks back at you & is always there to help you." Gajeel "okay fine. Deal accepted. So you better get ready!" Natsu "w-wh-what do ya mean?" Gajeel takes off across the guild hall to where Levy is sitting with Letty & Lucy, obviously taking to Lucy about Natsu. Gajeel states down at Levy intently, making Levy tremble.

He sighs seeing her unease making him chuckle 'gihehe I love how I have such an affect on shrimp' Levy says "do ya need something Gajeel?" "Levy..." He rubs the back of his neck. Levy blushes & is wide eyed, Letty & Lucy stare waiting to hear what's about to happen. Natsu across the room is panting having a minor anxiety attack realizing that if Gajeel does this he then too has to stand up & do it right now. Gajeel sighs & takes a deep breathe before saying "Levy... What I'm trying to say is.. I love you."

Jet & Droy are heartbroken that their worst nightmare has finally happened, as they watch on from their table. Levy though, tears start to well up & she says "stupid Gajeel. Made me wait long enough." & shakes her head throwing her blue mane around. He scoots in beside her, pulling her next to him & says "sorry." Gajeel yells "yo ash for brains! Guess what?" Natsu sheepishly walks over & Gajeel winks to Levy. Letty catches on giggling. Lucy is oblivious to what's about to happen. Natsu makes his way over & sits down next to Lucy.

He takes her hand, their fingers intertwine as he lifts her hands to his lips. He kisses her knuckles & whispers "I love you Luce." Lucy starts crying making him say "oh come on ya know I hate when you cry." And starts wiping her tears away making her laugh. She hugs him and whisper "I love you too." Letty stands and says "well my work here is done, you're welcome guys." & bows before walking away. As she's sitting at the bar the two new couples soon both leave the guild separately though. Mira says "I thought I was a match maker, seems your pretty good at it yourself." Letty shrugs taking a sip of her iced tea.

-that night-

While Letty was waiting for Laxus to get home she went ahead and started moving things around in the two rooms. Along the one wall & in the closet in the gym room is where she stacked all the boxes. Letty & Starla spread out blankets and pillows on the floor in two spots, making makeshift beds for Starla & Ro till they got them beds of their own. Once that was all done Letty went to take a shower & call it a night.

While Letty waits for Laxus & Ro to get home, Starla curls up in bed with her. They lay there talking, Starla tells her how happy she is that Letty found someone like herself that makes her happy. Starla also reminds Letty that she needs let her parents know she's home and that besides they need to go home a pack up their things to bring them here. So Letty makes a mental note that tomorrow her & Laxus & the cats will go to her parents home.

Starla falls asleep in Letty's arms after Letty falls asleep. Starla hears the door waking up & looks up at the clock, it's just after midnight. Starla eases out of Letty hold & leaves the bedroom meeting Laxus & Ro downstairs. Laxus is pretty beat up & is cleaning some the blood off in the sink. Starla says "go get a shower, & when ya get out come back down here & I'll wrap up some of those wounds for you. & Ro the bedroom upstairs is semi set up for us if you want to go ahead & go lay down. Soon as I'm done with him I'll be in." They both nod to exhausted to say anything. After about 20 minutes Laxus walks back into the kitchen sitting down at the bar. Starla hands him a cup of tea saying "drink this it will help ease your exhaustion. What happened?" And she starts undoing gauze rolls & tape, Laxus says "to many Vulcans & Ever & Freed got knocked out pretty fast. We were ambushed by them." Starla shakes her head starting to wrap up his left bicep. Once done they head for bed.

Didn't matter how easy he was trying to get into bed, Letty still woke up. Her eyes widened pretty fast at the sight, quickly helping him into bed asking "wh-what ha-ha-happened to you?" Laxus chuckled pulling her into him & she rest against him hesitantly & he said "tch. To many Vulcans, they ambushed us. I'm okay though, I'll good by tomorrow once I see Wendy." Letty leans up Kissing his cheek & whispers "well rest now." Laxus kisses her forehead leaning his head back into his pillows, rubbing his hand up & down her back. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next day at the guild Laxus & The Thunder Legion couldn't believe how Letty managed to help coax not just Natsu & Lucy together, but Gajeel & Levy as well.. Everyone knew about Natsu & Lucy's things for each other for a while, but no one really suspected Gajeel & Levy. Only a couple close friends like Letty, Lucy, Lily, & Juvia. You ask why Juvia, well Gajeel does talk to her a bit more others because he has more trust in her. They were part of the same guild years before FairyTail. & even though it took till being in FairyTail to appreciate his comrades, his realized thinking about it he cared then too weather he believed it or not at the time.

Nothing much more happened that day, it was a day of rest for The Thunder Legion. So Letty talked Laxus into going shopping for the cats room, & also told him that tomorrow night they'll be going to her parents house finally. So after a couple hours of shopping, the cats picking out their own beds, linings, & a few others things. They head home & Laxus gets to putting the bed together.


	4. Chapter 4

Because of going to your parents home that evening, Laxus & Letty skip out of the job with The Thunder Legion. Instead Wendy & Carla went. Wendy mainly going with Team Natsu, but every once in awhile she'll still go out with another team. Going with Levy & Gajeel is her favorite though, besides Team Natsu. Natsu & Gajeel are her big brothers & Levy & Lucy are her big sisters, she never had.

Letty sits down at the bar next to Gramps whose sitting cross legged on the bar. He opens an eye saying "I thought it was you." You smile brightly saying "how's it going today Gramps?" "Calmer than usual." Mira laughs smiling wide saying "that's because everyone is going out on more & more jobs, not so many here." Letty, Mira, & Gramps look out around he bar & Letty says "I didn't realize how dead it actually was. But I guess that a good thing. Nice to have a break every once in awhile." Gramps says "oh Letty I wanted to thank you?" "Wh-wha-what for!?" He chuckles, which honestly kinda scares Letty & he says "for coming into my boys life. He always walked a distant path, for awhile I thought I lost him to the darker side. Thought he'd be joining the ranks of a dark guild, like his fathers. He grew up a lot since then. But then you came along & he's grown up a lot more. It's like complete night & day. Never before did I ever think I could trust this guild to him. But thanks to you shining light on his life, I think I could now. Which has me thinking about doing so. I'm getting to old for this." Letty is speechless, wide eyed, mouth open. Gramps chuckles laughing & says "yer gonna catch some bugs in that mouth if ya don't close it." Making Letty snap out of it saying "well I wouldn't so much as thank me, but Laxus as well. I didn't do it for him. He grew up on his own. Just took having something to live for more than just your comrades & the guild. Someone you have an intimate bond with." Gramps nods agreeing.

That night they walk hand in hand to Letty's parents home. Liz answered a the door instantly gasping & tearing up. She pulls Letty into a hug & says "your home. Your done training. Wow you look amazing." Letty laughs hugging her back & says "mom, okay, can I breathe please?" "Oh sorry hunny, I've just missed you. & Laxus, how are you?" She pulls him into a hug as well as he replies "I'm great, lil beat up at the moment from a job yesterday. But all that training we did really helped." "Well come on in, dinner will be ready in a few, are you staying Laxus?" Letty smiles taking his hand & says "mom actually there's something we'd like to tell you. Where's daddy?" She looks quizzically at the two of you before saying "in the study." Letty pulls Laxus along with her mom in tow walking to the study. She knocks twice & says "daddy?" Shuffling & grunts can be heard through the door, finally it opens & with a burst Kellin gasps "Letty!" & hugs her tightly "Dad. Air. Please."

After the hellos everyone sits down inside the study & Letty begins... "Mom. Dad. I've moved in with Laxus. We've actually been home for 2 days. Was just a bunch of things that needed to be done before I come back here. & plus the first day & night was just eatting & sleeping & oh like a 5 hour bath & shower. (Both laughed at the 5 hour wash.) But while we were away training for the last 5 months we got close." Laxus takes Letty's hand & says "you don't see or say Laxus or Letty without the other pretty much now. We've as I would say kinda become one. I don't want you to be angry with me or anything Mr. & Mrs. Palmer. But I love your daughter, & even though I know she'd be safe here. I have to have her in my presence. It's a dragon thing, their hoarders. Once they have a treasure they will do anything to protect it. They keep it close, they never let go, & if they lose it their driven mad. She has helped me see the light in everything." By this time Letty is crying & Liz is a little misty eyed. Laxus kisses the knuckles of her fingers & Letty whispers "I love you too." This was the first time those words had been spoken between the two of them, & it felt good. Finally Kellin says "how could I be angry with you after that speech? & I can see the connection you two have. I seen it the first first day you reunited us with our daughter." Letty blushes at the thought of sitting in Laxus' lap when her parents walked into the infirmary. Kellin continues "but you've gotta promise that even though she is moving in with you. The two of you will show up once every two weeks at least for dinner & to check in with us. & if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." Letty jumps up going to her dad hugging him as she cries saying "thank you daddy. & yes I promise we'll come to dinner!"

-after dinner-

Everyone's lounging around the sitting room. Liz is sitting on the edge of a over stuffed chair with Letty sitting cross legged on the ottoman in front. Liz is brushing her daughters hair out & braids a long braid down the middle tying it at the end. Liz says "your hairs gotten so long, & it feels amazing." "Spring water really does wonders on it huh?" They both laugh & continue to talk. Kellin and Laxus are having a serious hushed conversation over on the other side of the room next to the wet bar. Both look serious but relaxed with a glass of scotch deep in conversation. Starla and Ro are laying on the floor in front of the fire talking like little girls, it was nice seeing Starla so relaxed & giddy. Letty takes in this moment.. Feeling content, feeling this is how things should be, everything is perfect.

Soon it's time to retire to the bedrooms, surprisingly her parents (mainly her father) trusts them to sleep in the same room. So Kellin & Liz set out to one end of the huge house and Laxus, Letty, Starla, & Ro to the other end. Mid way through the hall Letty opens up a door & Starla says "welcome to my room Ro. Your gonna love it." Letty says "Starla why don't you get you guys some night clothes & go to the bathroom and change. I'll fold your bed down & get extra pillows for Ro." Starla nods skipping over to the closet, pulling Ro along with her. After Letty has the bed fixed for the two they emerge from the bathroom. By now both are rubbing their eyes, Laxus picks them up walking towards the bed. They each hug him as he sets the down, Letty leans over each kissing their foreheads saying "goodnight guys, see you in the morning." They mumble good nights & Laxus & Letty slip out of the room continuing down the hall.

Laxus opens the door gesturing for her to walk in saying "my lady." Letty giggles & blushes before walking in. Letty says "I'll get you something else to change into and you can go get a shower." He nods & proceeds to the bathroom as she walks to the closet. Her searches through the clothes finding some of the way way over sized shirts she has & basketball shorts. They were her dads, she sometimes like to wear way to big of stuff. And then she searches for her something & grabs two towels before heading into the bathroom. It's already full of steam & Letty says "here's some clothes and a..." She trails off as she looks through the glass seeing Laxus. He body glistening with the water, the steam fogs her vision. And suddenly she is getting very hot all over. She feels the need to be near him, she wants to feel him, every bit of him. She wants to take claim on what's hers. Her Dragon instincts of not only protecting their treasure kicked in. But the need to claim her treasure. She wanted him...

She slowly undressed, it was as if he never heard her because he never once looked over. She quickly opens the glass door and slips in. She takes a moment to take it all in, then steps forward wrapping her arms around him. She digs her nails into his chest hugging him tightly, kissing his back softly. Laxus was startled, shocked that she'd actually taking the step first. He gave a low growl as her nails dug into him, closing his hands over her's as she kisses his back. But he wouldn't let her take dominance away from him. He turns around in her arms, pushing her against the stone wall in the shower. He picks her up then fully pins her against the wall, one hand under her ass & the other on the wall by her head. Their staring intensively into each other's eyes, he smirks gripping the back of her neck pulling her into a kiss. It quickly roughens & gets aggressive. She nips his lip making him growl, she growls back. She feels himself hardening underneath her and her mouth gaps open a bit. He takes his chance, claiming her mouth. Exploring every inch, she does the same. Once they pull away they are left breathless. Their foreheads lay against each other and he says "let's continue this in bed my lady." And nips her bottom lip. They step out of the shower after he turns it off, they roughly towel dry. But Laxus can't wait another second & picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist & her arms around his neck. He smirks, but she's a devil and smirks before she leans down kissing & nipping his neck. He gasp, moaning and just as he makes it to the bed he lays her down.

Still between her legs he stands there gazing down at this beauty he was going to very soon claim as his own. She gazed up at her dragon, who was going to claim her just as much she was going to claim him. Marking their territory for forever. She reaches up laying her fingers lightly on his chest, sliding them down over his chiseled perfectly sculpted body. He takes her hand, gripping the wrist joint the two holding them over her head. As he's leaning over he inhales her scent; sweet and seductive with a hint of innocence. He takes claim her mouth with his again, taking his free hand traveling it up her thigh, up her side, and cups her breast. Thumb sliding up her taught nipple. He smirks very pleased & trails kisses to her neck as his hand slides down her stomach covering her sex. She raises her hips into him asking him to do so. Without hesitation & with a jolt he plunges his finger into her. He heat radiates off their bodies.

Letty had never had sex before, but even she knew there was a difference between sex & making love. What they had just shared was more passionate, intimate, loving. He was still caressing her curves, skimming his hand along her back & bum as she laid their on top of him. Her ear lay against his chest listening to his heartbeat, her eyes closed relishing in the memory. She bites her lip & looks up to her dragon whispering "I love you." He pulls her up into a kiss rolling them on the side, as she snuggles into him he says "I know." And they drift to sleep.

Laxus is the first awake, Letty's a few inches away from him so he growls low not to wake her up pulling her back into him. He nuzzles her neck cuddling her, holding her in his arms. It takes another half hour or so for her to wake up, but when she does she's all smiles. She sleepily purrs "Mmm good morning Sparky." He grins "good morning Shorty. We should prolly take a proper before seeing your parents this morning. You go on ahead I'll strip the bed." He pulls her into a kiss, she makes it extra long. He smirks watching her walk a way as her hips sway back & forth.

After breakfast and small idle talk with Letty's parents the rest of the morning is spent packing. Starla & Ro are packing Starla's room up & Laxus is helping Letty in her room. She doesn't pack to much stuff; mostly clothes, make-up, her jewelry chest, toiletries, some other odds n ends, & keepsakes. She also heads down to the library to pack a number of her books that will put into the study. Once all the boxes are taken downstairs they are put on a wagon outside. As their saying their goodbyes Kellin hands Letty 3 shoe boxes in a bag with a letter in an envelope, he says "wait till you get home to open the letter & find out what this is. I love you, see you in a couple weeks for dinner." Hugging her dad tightly & then her mom, waving good bye as they walk away. She places the bag on the wagon by the cats & walks up to Laxus as he pulls it. She giggles saying "you look like Erza when she's going on a mission." He says "oh do not compare me to Tatiana of all people." Look dead pain serious, then busts up laughing as well.

Once home & everything is inside, Letty sets out unpacking & getting the house into order. Laxus carries Starla's boxes to their room & Ro helps her. Laxus unpacks the few boxes of books, placing them along the shelves in his study. Letty is rearranging things in the closet making room for hers, finally she's satisfied and starts hanging hers up & filling the drawers. She left the bag her father gave her downstairs on the coffee table, so hurries so she can find out what it is.

Laxus & Letty are sitting on the couch, the cats in the chair. Letty pulls the letter out opening it up & it reads...

"My Dearest Letty,

This is the happiest sad day of my life. I'm sad of course to see my girl finally move out, but I am happy you've found your own. Since the day we took you in you've been the light of our world, & it over joys me to see you've become the light for someone else world. We really like Laxus, I don't think you could've found a more perfect life partner.

Now I'm sure you're sitting there waiting anxiously for me to tell you what's in the boxes. Well the day after you came into our lives I started a trust fund for you and also at home whatever was in my pockets at the end of the day I put away for you. Well the trust fund, you have 4 months till your birthday & then you'll have access to it. But these shoe boxes. This is what is from my pockets every night. This was the plan all along, the day you moved out you got the boxes & your 18th birthday you get the trust fund. & if you ever need anything, even money. Don't hesitate to ask, were here for you.

Love You,

Dad"

Letty is a mess of tears as she lays the letter in her lap pulling a box out having to open the lid to confirm what she read. She gasps, so doesn't Laxus & he asks "are they all full of money?" Letty nods & wipes her face saying "yeah. The day after they found me he started a trust fund for me that I'll get access to on my 18th birthday. & every night whatever was left in his pockets at the end of the day was put up for me. & I got that the day I moved out. So here we are, 3 shoe boxes full of money. & who knows how much more in 4 months. Wow, my parents really are special." Letty giggles & says "Imma stash these away, let's head to the guild for dinner. I'm paying." Laxus says "thank gods, now you won't be burning a hole in my pockets." & chuckles loudly, Letty punches his arm as she up laughing saying "oi, shut it."

He throws her over his shoulder walking upstairs. She kicks & punches his back "put me down!" "No." Once they make it to the bedroom he throws her on the bed, she's laughing hard. He leans down over & she stops, staring him directly into the eyes. Her face heats up, her breathing get deep, & her heart pounds against her chest. She lays a hand on his chest slowly sliding it up. He gets down on his elbow sliding his hand under her, pulling her to him. His free hand moves a single strand of hair from her face before rest on her cheek. Her hand slides to his neck, pulling him towards her. Their lips lightly brush together, & then crash in a heated kisses. She tangles her fingers in his hair, him tugging hers. Laxus finally breaks it panting to catch his breathe, he leans his forehead against hers saying "we'll finish this later My Little Dragon." & smirks. She peeks his lips once more, biting tugging his bottom on & says "I'm looking forward to it. Now let's go, I've built up a dragons appetite." "& when don't you have one? I swear, the dragon slayers that were actually trained by dragons are always hungry." "Ehh, ohwell I like food. Gihihihi." They get up, Letty hides the shoe boxes in the back of the closet. Not before taking some out though. They change their clothes, Letty fixes her hair & they head out.


	5. Chapter 5

It's now been a few months, everything is perfect. They go on jobs nearly every day, one day every two weeks is set aside her Letty's parents. Some nights even Gramps comes along. Laxus has secretly been planning a birthday party for Letty though. Their pretty sure she has no idea. Her parents, gramps, The Thunder Legion, Mira, team Natsu, even Gajeel & Levy, oh & all the cats are all in on. If their not doing something for the party, they are keeping her distracted. Finally the day of Laxus has to keep her busy while Mira & Erza get everyone to help decorate & set up for the party. Everyone is there waiting for them to arrive later that night.

Letty in the past week had finally started feeling suspicious of her friends & family. Even though her parents had also taken her out to eat for her birthday she never suspected a huge party. So that night when they walked into the guild hall & everyone yelled surprise she broke into tears. She hugs Laxus & says "you guys didn't have to do this." "We wanted to baby." And kisses her cheek making her blush. She walks in making her way to her parents hugging them both, her dad sobs "my girls grown up. I can't believe it." She chuckles saying "aye, I'm still your girl though. That won't change." She makes her way around to everyone & finally the music starts playing & drinks start coming around.

After awhile of mingling Mira gets on the stage & says over the mic "Hello!?" Everyone shuts up & she continues "okay Letty if you would join me on stage would you!" Letty makes her way from where she's sitting to the stage & stands next to Mira who continues again "and everyone if you would join me in wishing Letty here a very happy birthday." The lights dim & Erza & Lucy start rolling out a cake lit with candles, Mira starts singing "happy birthday to you..." & everyone joins in. The cake is huge, about 10 layers. Your mouth is a gap at how huge it is. Finally it's time to blow the candles out but you can't reach them all. Elfman yells "this is a mans job!" & jumps on stage picking Letty up, she giggles blowing all the candles out & he sits her back down as she thanks him. Finally Mira cuts the cake placing it in a plate Lucy is holding, Erza then scoops up ice cream placing on the plate with the cake. Everyone has formed a line behind Letty to get a piece. Letty of course get an extra big piece with extra scoops of ice cream. One Letty's the birthday girl & two a dragon slayer. As Letty's walking away she yells "Mira, give everyone a pretty big piece anyway, but the slayers.. Well you know. Same for you Erza." They nod & Letty hears Natsu yesing & chuckles.

After cake n ice cream it's time for presents.. Letty groans saying "guys seriously, the party was enough. No need to get me things." Gajeel "you lose, we win. Accept it. We're family, so it's what we do. Besides, an 18th birthday is something to celebrate." Letty giggles & says "Gajeel, I think Levy has run off on you an awful lot. Your very insightful & caring now." He Ruffles your hair saying "shhh you'll ruin my reputation." Letty punches his side & fixes her hair saying "I think you've already done so." Levy is in a fit of giggles & says "nah, he's on soft to those he cares about. I think it's a dragon thing." As if on cue Natsu "oi it's definitely a dragon thing because other wise this brute wouldn't be nice at all." Gajeel takes a stand glaring evilly & says "ahh you're one to talk flame brain." "Who you calling flame brain, metal head?" "You pyro!" "Why you wanna go?" "Sure." Erza marches over eyes shadowed over glaring harshly at them & says "you fight & ruin this party. I'll have both your asses." Gajeel sinks hiding behind Levy & Natsu hides behind Letty. Both boys "yes Erza." Letty & Levy bust up in a fit of giggles & Erza says "okay, come on Letty, its present time." Letty sighs & lets Erza pull her away to the stage where a chair sits in front the mound of presents... Letty sighs looking at all of them & then looking around to her friends, her family before sitting in the chair.

Presents & who from -

Lucy, a whip like hers that Virgo had made just for her.

Natsu, a coat that Letty had eyed a few times & Natsu seen.

Happy, fish tied with bows.

Wendy, a first aid box full of everything you'd need without her.

Carla, a dress tht glitz & glittered like her power.

Levy, about 10 new books all of which they've talked about. & a notebook for her new stories she writes.

Gajeel, he handmade the metal chest, & handmade a katana.

Lily, a belt & hilt for the katana.

Erza, a chest plate that can stand up to some of the most powerful types of magic.

Gray, tickets to a resort/spa for a week.

The Thunder Legion, a long coat similar to Laxus'.

Parents, the key to her trust fund & a gold lightning bolt necklace.

Mira-Elfman-Lisanna, a month of paid for food & drinks at the guild for Laxus, Starla, Ro, & herself.

Gramps, a gold anklet with the FairyTail emblem.

Rest the guild members gave her random things.

Lastly the only one not to give her something was Laxus, Erza yells "okay Laxus." He walks out on the stage over to the edge, dropping down to sit at the edge. Erza picks Letty chair and all up turning her around. Laxus chuckles & says "Letty this past year has been amazing with you. I know why your the light in your the parents life, your the light in mine. I don't want to spend a second of my life without without you. Your my everything, my little dragon." He hops off stage sticking his hand in his pocket wrapping it around something before pulling it out. He walks over to Letty dropping to his knee in front of her. Tears are welling up in her eyes & he says "will you do me the honor? & become my bride?" Her hands are now covering her mouth & tears silently fall. The guild is quite as they await for her to answer. Finally she nods her head fast, he takes her hand slipping the ring on her tiny finger. He stands pulling her with him, hugging & kissing her as he twirls her around. The guild erupts in a mess cheers. Gramps yells "Mira I think it's time for drinks." Mira, Lisanna, & Kinana start around of drinks & everyone carries in drinking, laughing, & dancing. Laxus says "I want you to know, I also asked your fathers permission for your hand in marriage." Letty smiles sweetly & rests her head in his chest as they dance, rather just away back & forth.

Letty sits on the edge of the stage watching her friends & she whispers to herself "No, this... This is my family." Her parents done left for the night, others have slowly started to leave as well. Laxus has gone to the office with Gramps. Before Letty realizes she's yawning, without telling anyone she ventures upstairs into the infirmary laying down on a bed. It's a couple hours later & Laxus is looking for her. Lily told him "I seen her go up stairs awhile ago, thought she went to you & Master." Laxus runs upstairs checking everywhere. Finally opening the infirmary door seeing a passed out Letty. He quietly chuckles closing the door going back downstairs, Lily asks "did you find her?" "Yeah, she's passed out in the infirmary. Imma clean up here & gather all her gifts up." Lily "we'll help you. Everyone that's left, left start cleaning up. Letty has already passed out." Everyone sets out cleaning. The cats start stacking on the gifts on a wagon, once finish the hall is about half done & they finish helping. Once it's done Gajeel, Levy, & Lily agree to walk with Laxus pulling the wagon, so Laxus can carry Letty home.

Laxus is carrying Letty bridal style as Gajeel pulls along the wagon with Lily in Levy arms. Starla & Ro are flying just above everyone. They make small talk, but keep it quite as so not to wake Letty. Once home Laxus carries her directly to bed, & the others start carrying the gifts in a taking them to the dinning room setting them on the table. Laxus comes back down as their waiting in the room he thanks them & says "I think Letty will be dead to the world all night. She didn't even move or anything as I change her into an over sized tee." Everyone laughs & Laxus ask "want tea?" Levy says "oh we really should be going, you prolly wanna go to bed too." "Nah, I'm to excited for sleep right now. Stay?" Levy "okay but only for a bit." She smiles & the 3 walk into the kitchen while the cats go to their room with Lily.

After an hour or so Gajeel, Levy, & Lily set out for home. Laxus tucks the cats into bed kissing their foreheads saying their good nights. Starla says "you had doubts didn't you? That's why you so excited & wired tonight." He smiles sheepishly & says "was it that obvious. I mean I didn't have doubts that she'd say no. But I doubts that it wasn't the time yet. When I ask her father he couldn't have been any spoiler though, & so tonight at the party when I walked out on the stage he gave me a thumbs up giving me the confront ask her." "I already knew the outcome of tonight, Carla seen it & I was with her. She told me. So I was all anxious while watching. It would have happened either way sooner or later." Laxus nods kissing her forehead again as he walks to the door turning the light off he says "goodnight kids." Thinking 'well it really is as if they are our kids. More than just pets because we can carry on conversations with them. & we treat them well as human beings.' He smiles nodding again as he closes the door walking down the hall, going directly for the closet to change his clothes sand then he climbs into bed pulling Letty close. He rubs his thumb over the diamond ring thinking 'it will finally be set in stone. Letty is mine & I hers. She will be my wife. She's always going to be my future.' He kisses her forehead whispering "I love you." & drifts to sleep as well.

The next morning Letty wakes up & gazes at her ring. Smiling sighing peacefully she turns over to gaze at Laxus who is still asleep. She starts laying light kisses on his chest & his eyes start to flutter. Her growls lowly making her nip him saying "don't growl at me darling, I bite when provoked." And kisses where she nipped not seeing the smirk on his face he growls a little louder & she raises an eyebrow saying "oh is that a challenge?" I playfully bites his chest dragging her nail along his side causing a welt. His growl turns into a moan & he quickly rolls her over getting on top, pinning her hands above her head. She licks her lips staring up at him with a devilish smirk plastered to her face. He leans over crushing his lips to hers, the kiss is deep, hard, & needy. He peppers kisses along her jawline & down her neck. He stops just mid way biting and sucking her soft skin, she moans out louder than expected. Earning an approving grunt from him. He sits up pulling her up with him sitting her in his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck, losing her fingers in his hair. Him doing to same as they kiss. She feels himself harden under her, she bites his lip tugging on. He growls and rips her tee shirt off of her laying back on the bed as he takes her panties off of her. Soon his boxers are off & his hands are all over her body. Before to long she's begging him to take her again, it doesn't take much of a beg & he sinks himself down into her. As he's plunging full length he pulls her in kiss. He moves to the beat of his heart, hard & fast. She digs her nails into his back dragging them along it, kissing & biting his chest. Marking what's hers.

When they've finished they lay there, her head on his chest. He's playing with her hair. Laxus breaks the sweet silence & says "you scared me last night. When Gramps & I was done, you wasn't downstairs. Finally Lily told me you went upstairs thinking you came to us. I was frantic till I found you asleep in the infirmary. Next time please tell someone. You could have come to the office." Letty turns looking up at him smiling says "everyone was having fun & I didn't want to bother you guys. I'm sorry. How did we get home?" "Well after I found you, I let you sleep & who was left we cleaned the guild up. The cats gathered your gifts putting them on a wagon. Gajeel pulled it home, Levy & Lily come along too. I carried you home & changed you into that shirt. & Gajeel, Levy & I hung out for a couple hours as the cats hung out with Lily in there room. Which I think Starla & Lily might have a thing." "Shut up, no way!" "Yup. They hugged for a good minute & he only waved to Ro. She blushes at certain jesters by him to. It's cute." "Aww how sweet!" "I'm going to go make breakfast, you can get a shower & get ready for the day." Letty just nods & kisses Laxus before heading for the bathroom.

-at the guild-

To kinda make the Thunder Legion happy, Letty wears the coat they got her. The only difference in the coats really is Letty's is form fitting, more lady like. & unlike Laxus, she puts her arms through the sleeves. They gosh over how cute she looks in & chant "the King & the Queen are here." It makes her laugh & smile till her cheeks hurt. She makes her way to the bar getting a drink from Mira who says "oh I can't wait till you want to plan your wedding. If you want any help ask me. In fact if you wanted, I'd plan the whole thing for you if you wanted." "I'll keep that in mind Mira. Because I mean you did an amazing job with my party last night. & plan events like such just aren't my thing. & I would love it if you wanted to. Oh but my mom would have some input as well." "Oh of course! & when ever your ready let me know. I can get the other girls' help too. It will be great!" Freed comes up and says "are you two ladies already talking about wedding plans!?" Letty laughs "no no no, Mira was just offering to plan it for me. & I told her I'd love for her to. But that my mom had input." "I'd love to help as well, I mean look at me. I do have style too you know." They both laugh & Mira says "okay Freed, you can help me to. But we're not planning till Letty says so." "Actually, I was thinking id let you do as you pleased. The date & all. I don't mind anytime of the year. The only thing I care about is whom I'm marrying, & that is perfect already." They both nod & Mira says "well Freed, I know most everyone is leaving for the resort tomorrow. I'm sure your going as well. I won't be, gonna hold the fort down here. I will start getting note books & things in order. & as soon as y'all get home well call your mother in Letty & get the ball rolling." Letty takes a sip of her iced tea & smiles. Letty says "oh & nothing to big and fancy. I know I was raised in a house of money by the Palmers, but small & simple is best. I'm a simple girl after all." Mira "simple girls aren't raised by dragons & then rich families Miss Letty Palmer." & she chuckles making Letty just shake her head thinking 'am I really going to trust these two plus my mom, plus whatever any of the other girls. & ah hell, any of the guys try to plan for my wedding?' She pauses looking between Mira & Freed seeing Laxus talking to little Wendy & thinks 'yeah i and. Because he is what's important.' She smiles & says "I'm trusting you too. No going over board." They salute her & say "yes ma'am." in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

-about a year n half down the road-

So it's been a year, it's mid December. A week n half before Christmas. Very few members of the guild are going out on jobs. But everyone is busy. Mira, Freed, & Liz has planned for a Christmas wedding. The ceremony will take place out in the court yard to the guild, under the stars. And the reception held in the guild hall. Colors are white, red, & gold. Christmas lights will be strung around all over, mostly white, but some red roses, white, red, & gold tulle, & snow. Everyone is buzzing with joy.

Today is the final dress fitting, Letty, Mira, Liz, Evergreen, Starla, Ro, Carla, Wendy, Lucy, Levy, & Erza are in one of the upstairs rooms the designer. Letty slips the dress on the designer zipping it. It fits perfectly. The designer put the red silk sash around Letty's waist, it's garnished with diamond rhinestones laid in a pattern. The dress is floor length, crested with crystals all over. The designer then clips on the detachable train, while your dress is a rich smooth material the train is made of tulle & lace. It's beautiful, it runs about 3 foot behind you. Mira pins your hair up some & the designer places the vail on Letty's head hanging the piece over her face & laying the piece in the back smoothly out.

Finally the seriousness of the situation fades & everyone is standing around mouths a gap, hands on mouths, murmurs, & Liz in tears. Finally Erza breaks the silence saying "you look amazing Letty. Literally amazing." Liz "oh baby, it's better then I'd ever dreamed for you! You're beautiful!" The others give the same complaints. Finally let turns to look in the mirror & instantly starts crying... "Oh my gods, thank you so much. It's more than perfect!" The designer hands Letty a tissue smiling proudly & says "I feel honored to have made you this dress. You are welcome my dear." Once out of the wedding dress it's time for the girls to have their fitting. Mira picked out red silky dresses for each of the bridesmaids & a silky gold with red sash for your maid of honor. Evergreen is the maid of honor, & all the other girls expect Mira & Liz are bridesmaids, even the cats. Everyone looks prefect! The designer makes a few tweets on a couple dresses & everyone changes back. Now she has to go tend to men in another room.

So the men with Laxus... Freed, Bisklow, Natsu, Jellal, Gray, Romeo, Gajeel, & Happy. If you're wondering who is paired with who...

Freed - Evergreen

Bisklow - Ro

Natsu - Lucy

Jellal - Erza

Lily - Starla

Romeo - Wendy

Gajeel - Levy

Happy - Carla

They are in no particular order either. Anyways, back to fitting. Laxus puts a black suit on with a white button up & red silk vest. A red hanky for the pocket & ruby red cuff links. The dosing er makes a few tweets & has him take it off. Freed is in a white suit with red shirt & black vest, black hanky, & black cuff links. The other guys are in red suits with white shirts & black vests, black hanky, & black cuff links. After a few more tweets everyone changes.

Mira talks to the designer before she heads out & makes final plans. She's also called to reconfirmed every order they have for food, lighting, flowers, fabrics, drinks, etc. Everything is set to start arriving the day before.

Okay so it's the night before the wedding, the rehearsal dinner is tonight. Letty packs a few items into her backpack, things she will need for tonight. Because it's bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding & it's just tradition to not sleep with each other the night before. Letty is staying at her parents home for tonight.

Mira has her group that she is having stay that night and help start to set up after the dinner party. Once the dinner party is over with Letty sets out to say goodnight to Laxus. She finds him up on the balcony cleaning up garbage... "Goodbye Miss Palmer, sleep well." "You are a dork Mr. Dreyar!" "I know. I love you darling. I'll see you at the other end of the aisle." "I'll be there. I love you too." He pulls Letty into a hug kissing her softly. She reaches up wrapping her arms around him tangling her fingers in his hair. They start to feel snow flakes & break away from the kiss looking up. Letty giggles as a snowflake falls on her nose. They look at one and other smiling, kissing one last time before separating. Letty walks downstairs finding her parents with Mira & Mira says "you ready to go?" Letty nods & Mira says "make sure you get a good nights rest, I don't wanna see dark circles tomorrow." Letty chuckles "I know I know boss-woman-man." & salutes her. Mira giggles shaking Letty off. After finding Starla with Gajeel, Levy, & Lily they say goodnight & venture home with her parents for the night. Walking home as the snow falls Letty thinks 'this will be the first night since we met that we won't be sleeping together.. Huh.. Weird.' Letty is exhausted & heads straight to bed.

The next morning Liz is knocking lightly in the bedroom door saying "Letty dear, wake up, don't want to be late to your own wedding!" Letty slowly opens her eyes, stretching out in bed & sighs. Realizing it's her wedding day she jumps up to go shower. Getting out she quickly towel dries, brushing her hair out & putting it in a top knot bun. She pulls on the sweats that she brought to wear, nothing special because is gonna be a log day & she wants to be as comfy as possible till time to get the dress on. Once she ready, she bags everything back up, slings her bag over er shoulder & heads downstairs. The maid & her mother have breakfast ready, her favorite foods! Biscuits, sausage gravy, eggs, bacon, & pancakes. Letty sits down to the table with drool running out of her mouth as she thanks them. Her mother & father join her at the table, & she starts scarfing food down. Liz says a little loud "honey, slow down. Don't want to over eat & feel bloated. Your might not fit." The shock registering Letty shows down & Liz nods pleased.

While cleaning up after breakfast Kellin howlers for Letty from the study, she skips her way in & Kellin smiles brightly at his daughter & says "although you never met her, I know my mouth would have been just as proud as we are of you. & id like to give you something that was hers, you can count it as your something old & blue." He opens a black velvet box & inside sparkling beautifully is a gold chain & a bright dazzling blue sapphire surrounded by diamonds. Letty gasps covering her mouth saying "it's beautiful." "This was my mothers, giving to her by her mother on her wedding day. & now it's yours. I hope you pass it down to your daughter on her wedding day." "Oh I will daddy! Help me put it on?" He nods taking it carefully out of the box & clipping it around her neck. She touches the stone as it lays against her skin, falling just between her collar bones. A tear slips falling & Kellin wipes it away saying "don't cry baby." "I'm just so happy. I have the best parents. I've met the most amazing friends I can call my family. & I'm marrying someone who means more to me then I ever thought someone would." "That's what happens when your blessed." Letty hugs her father tightly as there is a knocked at the door.

Letty smells them before she sees them, Liz shows them into the study & Letty says warmly "Morning guys!?" Gajeel "gihihi mornig shorty, ready for today?" Letty nods excitedly. Levy covers her mouth giggling & Lily asks "where's Starla?" "Oh she's packing her bag up up stairs. You can go find her. Top the stairs take a right 3 door on your right." He nods a flies off. Letty says "those two are too cute. They remind me of you too." Levy blushes a crimson red & Gajeel "tch."

When Starla & Lily make their way make down Levy says "okay so Laxus is already there, Gajeel will go in first making sure he is up in his dressing room & out of sight. Then when giving the okay, we will walk in." Letty just nods ready to get to the guild. She's jumping & skipping around as they walk there, earning smiles & laughs from her friends. The snow has falling perfectly, still flaking some. Letty has hopes it keeps this up into the night, it would be beautiful with the ceremony.

Gajeel walks in & yells "oi, bastard get to your room!" Letty & Levy giggle as they stand outside. Finally he reemerges from the guild & says "coast is clear." Letty bounces on in saying hi to everyone. Mira comes from behind the bar & says "good morning. Everything is going as planned. Everyone has been working very hard." "It looks amazing Mira! You & Freed, everyone out did yourself." She beams brightly smiling, "now get upstairs, a team is waiting for you & your bridesmaids. Gajeel & Lily you go with Laxus. The Ceremony will start around 6pm." Letty hugs Mira saying "let me know when my parents arrive. I have trust you guys that tonight will be perfect!" Letty, Levy, & Starla walk off going upstairs to their room where the girls already are. Lucy gushes "you should've seen Laxus, he's all anxious & bubbly. It's so cute!"

Around noon the team of stylist starts working on you and another girl. Two at time to be done in time. Everyone has changed into robes & slippers. Letty thinks saying "uhh it feels nice to be pampered like this." All the girls chime in agreeing. It's around 4pm & the designer is helping you into your dress. Wendy is using her healing powers to calm your nerves, she is then called to do the same for Laxus. When she gets back she is a mess of giggles saying tht the designer has her hands full getting that bunch dressed. Erza asks "should I go over & scold?" Wendy shakes her head no saying "I think Laxus took control once his nerves were better. You two really are the perfect match. Although he wouldn't shut up about seeing you & you haven't said one word?" "That's because I have patients & I have the rest of my life to see & worry about him. Right now, I'm focused on this being pampered." Wendy & all the girls giggle. Cana comes into the room with 3 bottles of white wine & Letty's parents behind & yells "a toast is in order!" Letty yells "you just want an excuse to drink. But I'm not arguing." & laughs loudly taking a glass that her mother was holding. Once everyone's glass has wine Kellin holds his up & says "a toast to the happy couple." Liz "Mr. & Mrs. Dreyar." Evergreen "The King & The Queen." Everyone "the lightning dragon slayers." & everyone clanks glasses taking a sip.

-finally it's time-

Everyone has taken a seat out in the court yard, the bride & groom parties have started lining up... The best man Freed kisses your cheek saying "you look amazing. I'm so glad you came into our lives." Your maid of honor joins him saying "Laxus wouldn't be who he is today without you. & I don't want to picture our lives with you." "Awe guys, your gonna make me cry." Kellin comes up behind Letty & says "don't wanna ruin such a pretty face on such an important day." Letty giggles blinking away the tears. Little Asuka the flower girl starts walking down the aisle tossing white & red rose petals around. Then Freed & Evergreen make their way out, followed by the other pairs. As they follow out they say encouraging words & compliments. Finally it's time for the bride & her father to make their appearance. Letty says "don't let me fall daddy." "Of course not baby." & he kisses her cheek as they step foot out the guild doors making their way down the aisle. The snow is falling lightly, everything is beautiful. Letty's eyes land on Laxus, they stare each other down. Laxus has the stupidest grin plastered in his face, but Letty loves that grin. Finally making their way to him the priest says "who gives this woman up to him?" Kellin "her mother & I do." & he kisses her cheek placing her hand in Laxus before stepping away to take a seat by Liz. Letty takes a glance at them smiling sweetly.

Before Letty even realizes it's time to say "I do." They didn't write any type of vows, they just simply want to pour two colored sands into a glass canister as they says "with this sand I pledge my vow." & then as they slip their rings on "& with this ring I pledge my enteral love." Once that was over with the priest takes a caution step back (advised by Mira) & says "you may kiss the bride." & just as he did their lips crashed & just as Mira thought lightning flowed from them, between them, around them. They glowed bright yellow. The kiss lasted forever. Everyone had goose bumps from the static shock. As they pull away everyone erupts in hoots & whispers, clapping loudly. Laxus picks Letty up bridal style carrying her into the guild & Letty laughs as she's put down & says "your suppose to do that when we go home?" Laxus says "I'll do it then too, but this is home too ya know." She smiles hugging him kissing him again. As they kiss friends & family come through the doors going around them.

Letty hears *snap snap snap* & opens her eyes pulling away from the kiss looking in front of her. A camera man, your parents, some friends all standing around taking pics. Letty laughs saying "stop!" ... throwing her fist in the air yelling "let's party!" Laxus picks Letty up again walking to the dance floor setting her down. You dance one dance & head over to the bar. Mira "would you like a drink Mrs. Dreyar?" "Yes, but first help me take the vail & train off!" She smiles closing her eyes squeaking "of course!" We laugh talking as she does & then she gets me a glass of champagne. I watch Laxus, he's dancing with my mother. I motion for Mira & say "please get a picture of them." She nods & gets a few others & a camera man & they start getting pictures. I smile watching my mom beam brightly slightly giddy.

Letty gets an idea & sets out to look for Gramps, Master Makarov. She soon finds him sitting a top a table & takes off for him. She says "uhh Mast-." He looks at her stern eyed .. "Uh Gramps." He smiles nodding once. "Come dance with me." ... "Uh, please!?" She closes her eyes smiling wide. He chuckles & says "well come on brat." Taking your hand going out on the dance floor to Laxus & mom. Gramps says "er son, I got me an ah looker don't ya think!?" Laxus turns him & mom around, eyes going wide real fast seeing me smiling wide & he starts laugh, "oh yeah she is." Winking at you. The 4 start laughing while you hear more pictures being taken, even a recording was take taped of that moment. & Letty thought, 'it's these moment we live for. The joy.' She finishing the song off with Gramps & he gives her over to Laxus. It's a slow song, so she lays her head on his chest, as he holds her close. He leans over whispering in her ear "you look stunning tonight Mrs. Dreyar." A tear slips as she looks up, he thumbs it away as she leans up softly kissing him. He quickly responds kissing back harder.

Natsu yells "wait till you leave! This is a party!" & takes over DJ'ing the party turning on some fast heart pounding songs. Laxus rolls his eyes & Letty says "he has a point." Pecking him quickly as she pulls away dancing around. Without anywhere in sight, just going where her body leads. She quickly finds Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, Evergreen, & some others, Levy being pulled by Lucy though. She takes Levy's hand knowing she just shy & starts dancing, she starts to dance a little. Before soon all of the girls are dancing, and all the guys are standing across the room at the bar watching. Laxus says "well boys I can we did once thing right for sure in our lives... & their right over there." He points his bottle to the woman. Gray says "Juvia may be over bearing & hard to handle. But I know if I can't count on any of you to be there in a time of need, I can count on her." Natsu "yeah I thought I loved Lisanna, don't get me wrong I do. But as a sister. When Lucy came back with me & joined. & I got to know her. Wow. I know what love really is. What I feel when it comes to Lucy. She'll never cry again because of anyone, especially me." Laxus "damn, Natsu. That's deep." Natsu "shit up, don't pick on me." Gajeel "no man, he's not picking. It was deep, but beautiful. I kinda get where your coming from." Laxus, "trust me I do get it, boys this is where it leads you. But you will never be this happy." Master Makarov "I know one other time you will be as happy or happier. Not just the day you find out your expecting. But the day you have your first child! & your second child. & so forth." Everyone pauses thinking & murmur possible agreements & agreements.

Final each man has someone drape themselves over them turning to see their significant other. All asking the same thing, "ya just gonna sit here? Come on let's party." Letty yells "shots!" & the bridal parties & some other close friends all joined in on a series of shots, taking shot doing tricks & stupid shit even started!" After about 4 shots some says "alright it's time for the father daughter dance." Letty jumps off of Laxus' lap walking to the dance floor, she mets her dad at the edge. Kellin holds Letty close as the music starts. He whispers "you look beautiful." Letty pulls back looking at her dad, "& you look just as handsome as ever, cleaned up extra good tonight." They laugh. "You've grown up into an amazing young lady. Laxus is a great young man, & I can see how happy he makes you." He pauses as she finds Laxus with your mom again, she smiles over at them turning back to her dad. "I can't wait for grandkids now." "No rushing that!" She slaps his arm, "alright, alright. I won't."

It was well after 3am when everyone was leaving or to drunk to do anything. Around midnight your parents had left. & now that it was officially Christmas, even though pretty drunk Laxus wanted to get home & each (cats included) open one present. Letty couldn't help think how cute & giddy he seemed, like a child in Christmas morning in fact. So Laxus getting his way (perusal) they set out saying their goodbyes. Mira says "all the wedding gifts I'll have moved to your office Laxus. You can get them tomorrow or whenever." He nods & Letty mouths 'thank you'. Letty gathers up the cats & sets out for the door heading home.


End file.
